


Ears are Ringing

by Mkayswritings



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Battle, Demons, Explosions, Fights, Healing, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Injury, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Tinnitus, caught in an explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: A battle against a powerful demon goes wrong causing an explosion, Alec wakes up from being knocked unconscious. Dazed and ringing ears, confused on what was happening around him while the threat of the demon still lingered.Prompt: the wandering whumper -  TAT: post explosion wooziness. Slowly coming back to consciousness, head throbbing, the world is spinning, their hearing is shot. They can see their friend running to them and yelling things, trying to pull the whumpee to their feet but they're just too damn confused to realize what's going on.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095834
Kudos: 78





	Ears are Ringing

There was a heaviness looming over Alec’s head as he could feel himself coming back to the world of the living, everything hurt while the world seemed to be spinning. It was hard to tell what was going on as there was nothing, but silence besides the ringing that filled his ears. An annoying ringing while flames and the demons that were still scurrying across the ground. Demons that seemed to be avoiding the flames which seemed to be spreading across the ground that Alec was laying on. 

The mission was supposed to be an easy one because of the intel that had been gathered, but that intel was proven wrong. A powerful demon was hiding among the lesser demons, one that Magnus and Alec hadn’t expected to be there thinking that it was only going to take two of them to clear out the lesser demons. The situation changed quickly once the larger demon came out of hiding, it was a demon that the both of them were unable to recognize though. A demon that most likely wasn’t seen in centuries or possible something new among the Shadow World, a threat that would most likely unleash a new chaos in the world that they lived in. The determination was there to stop the demon, but with caution because of the unknown that was standing in front of them. 

Alexander thought that they had the advantage, thinking that they would be able to stop the demon from escaping the home that it was hiding in. That was until the explosion erupted inside of the building causing the debris to fall down to the busy streets below. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Magnus had been able to avoid the explosion, ducking behind a random pillar as the flames threw itself across the floor. It was the only way to avoid the flames as the sounds of the demons were heard, the main concern obviously being the larger demon that was wandering about. He needed to get to Alexander though hoping that he hadn’t got caught up in the explosion, he didn’t want his boyfriend to be hurt. 

“Alexander?!” 

Silence was given in response as smoke and flame lingered the air while the worried warlock wandered through the destruction that surrounded him. Alec still hadn’t answered him which wasn’t helping the panic that was starting to build, he needed to hear his voice. He needed to get to him before the demons would decide to attack again as the flames were keeping them at bay for now, the lesser ones, at least. Magnus had no idea where the larger demon was at, he wasn’t going to stick around to find out especially if Alexander was hurt. Escaping was the best thing to do before alerting the Institute about the lingering threat that was still somewhere hiding inside the building. It could be anywhere because of how many empty floors were above and below them. 

“Alexander!” 

The form of the Shadowhunter could be seen through the smoke as Magnus didn’t hesitate reaching his side as quickly as possible. Grasping ahold of Alec’s arm, he rested his hand against the side of his face seeing the dazed look in his eyes while he expected that something was wrong with his hearing. They couldn’t stay here especially since Alec was in no shape to fight, he was going to get him back to the loft to take care of his injuries. 

“It’s okay, darling. I’m going to get us out of here.” 

Magnus pulled his arm over his shoulders grasping as Alec’s waist to help him stay balanced knowing that he was pretty woozy at the moment. The dazed look and swaying showed how he really felt while the warlock wouldn’t find it surprising if everything was spinning to him. A mumble escaped from the confused Shadowhunter though 

“What’s going on...?” 

He didn’t know if Alec would be able to hear the words that Magnus was going to speak, but trying was all that he could do. The concern was there because of the confusion that his boyfriend had, he was going to take care of him once they arrived safely at the loft. A portal would be the quickest way out of here before the demon had the chance to come back, Magnus wouldn’t be able to defend Alec properly. Plus the demon was strong from the destruction that surrounded them and it was unknown what else it could do, he wasn’t going to stick around to find out. 

“Nothing to worry about Alec, we’re just going home.” 

Magnus wasted no time entering the portal while holding Alexander close to him, he could get them home while the sounds of the demon were starting to pick up behind them. One that sounded very angry with the cries that were being made and the sounds of its large body scraping against the ground, sounds that were echoing throughout the room. This wasn’t the type to hesitate because of the danger that was waiting inside of that room, it would be hope to the others that Magnus would be calling to help take care of the threat. 

The portal closed behind them quickly as the demon snapped its jaws toward the Downworlder and the Shadowhunter with the intent of causing harm. Jaws that easily could have caused more harm than good because of the sheer size that they were. A growl from the creature was heard before the demon did crawl back into hiding, waiting for the right chance to crawl out of its home and spread chaos around the city of New York. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Feet landed on the floor of the loft as Magnus and Alec tumbled onto it with a lot of force, Alec’s weight being the one thing that dragged them down because of his shaky legs. Traveling through the portal made the world spin a lot worse to the point of where he got close to fainting once more. Hands were gently placed against the side of his face while he was trying to stop the world from spinning, it didn’t want to go away though. His ears barely picking up the muffled voice that came from above him 

“You’re going to be okay, darling. Just try to relax.” 

The calming feeling of magic washed over Alec while Magnus focused on healing the side effects from him being caught in the explosion. His eyes slipped such while trying to get the spinning to stop, he just felt so dizzy from the loud noise that caused the ringing in his ears. He was safe, he felt safe while Magnus’ hands rested above him with the familiar swirls of color that lingered over the confused Shadowhunter. The world slipped away from him afterwards dragging Alec down who no longer ignored the darkness that was clinging to his mind. 

A groan escaped from the Shadowhunter feeling himself waking up from whatever darkness had dragged him down earlier, his eyes felt heavy as the exhaustion threatened to take him back under. That was until Magnus’ voice caught his attention 

“Alexander?” 

It took a few minutes for him to force his eyes open as his vision slowly cleared glancing upwards at Magnus who was leaning over him slightly. A relieved smile crossed the warlock’s face gently placed a kiss against his forehead, fingers gently running through his hair 

“How are you feeling?” 

Alexander was trying to recall what had happened, but everything was a bit of a blur to him besides knowing that they had been on a mission. Bits and pieces were the only thing that was there, he knew that Magnus was there being able to see his face at one point. The exhaustion was there though. 

“Tired...” 

The gentle touch continued to run through his hair giving the reassurance that Alec needed, he just wanted to go back to sleep, but wanted to make sure that Magnus was okay first 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, Alexander. You took the brunt of the explosion that the nasty demon caused, it’s been taken care of. I called your sister so she knows what happened.” Magnus wanted the Institute to know about the demon as calling Isabelle was the next step he took after healing the injured Shadowhunter. They were okay though as he had been worried while Alec was laying in their bed unconscious, his worries went away once he finally woke up though. 

The brunette gave a nod in response to Magnus’ words relieved that the warlock was okay, he didn’t want anything to happen to him. He would hate it if Magnus got hurt all because of how careless he most likely was, they didn’t expect the demon to be there though. The blame was on the intel that had been gathered as it seemed that a Shadowhunter hadn’t done their job properly, he wasn’t going to be surprising if a lecture would be happening later on. Alec just needed to find the Shadowhunter. The last thing that they needed to face was Magnus’ anger, it was never a good idea to make him angry as Alec had figured out in the past, especially when it came to the people he cared about. 

“I’m glad that you’re okay.” 

Magnus smiled lightly as Alec had moved closer to him refusing to let any type of distance between the two of them, he wanted to be close to him. Resting his head in Magnus’ lap, he placed his arms around his waist feeling those fingers running through his hair once more. Alec leaned into the touch closing his eyes wanting nothing more, but to fall back asleep while clinging to his magical boyfriend, knowing that he wouldn’t mind. 

“I’m okay, we’re both okay. Just rest, I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Malec fans, I hope that you enjoy reading this oneshot. It has been awhile since I've written for the boys so they might be a bit off in terms of character. Anyways I hope that you all enjoy reading, looking forward to reading the comments left behind. 
> 
> Also because I have the need to say this because of the amazing job that he did as the first Magnus.  
> Atque in pepetuum frater, ave atque vale: Forever and ever, hail and farewall Godfrey Gao. Thank you for bringing Magnus to life in the movie <3.


End file.
